


works

by flowerysan



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Angst, Boys In Love, Childhood Friends, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Eating Disorders, Girls in Love, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Panic Attacks, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad, Self-Harm, Suicide, Trauma, Triggers, Underage Smoking, i write sad stuff, sensory issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerysan/pseuds/flowerysan
Summary: finished, ongoing and future plans for works-- comment requests-- i usually do bgs but willing to do ggs too !!-- i also usually only write sad / triggering stuff-- any triggering topics welcome





	1. future

**FUTURE WORKS**

choking on flowers - Seonghwa And Yeosang / / Florist Yeosang, Love story, Not sad

touch - Kim Yugyeom / / Sensory issues, Trauma, Kinda sad

It will all be okay ~ Sequel - Stray Kids / / Very sad, grief, coping

memories - NCT (not sure what members yet) / / Kinda sad, Childhood friends in love

twilight - Me ??? freeform maybe ?? idk but me expressing my feelings ab love ig


	2. ongoing

**ONGOING**

lavender blood - Song Mingi and Jeong Yunho / / Trauma, Gang, Past rape, Alcohol, Smoking, Underage, Violence, Highschool, Self harm, Implied eating disorder 

pretty when you cry - Jung Wooyoung and Choi san / / Trauma, Eating disorders, Past rape, College, Implied Past self harm

will you wash my back - Kang Yeosang and Choi San / / Mental Instability, Love, San taking care of him, Past Self Harm, Mental episode (ONESHOT - writing rn)


	3. finished

**FINISHED**

it will all be okay - Han Jisung / / Eating disorders, Self harm, Suicide, Love elements, GRAPHIC !!

sick - Yang Jeongin / / Eating Disorder Oneshot

run - Kang Yeosang and Park Seonghwa / / Rape, Rape aftermath Oneshot ( neither of them are the attacker)

Changbin cares a little bit too much - Seo Changbin and Kim Seungmin / / Age regression, Overprotective Changbin, Freak out

wither away - Kang Yeosang and Choi San / / self harm, eating disorders, poem style kinda, implied death


End file.
